There are numerous heterogeneous operating environments for jobs, applications or other processes. Typically, each of these operating environments comprise one of disparate operating systems including UNIX, Windows or Windows Server, Linux, z/OS or other mainframe OS, and others. Generally, these jobs or applications, whether enterprise or consumer, are compatible or optimized for one of these heterogeneous operating systems. Some properties of these jobs are similar across the heterogeneous systems, while others are unique to each operating system, job type, or job dependencies. For example, the status property of a job residing in an enterprise job scheduler for a mainframe system may indicate one of the following example states: “Abend,” “Requeued,” “JCL Error,” and others. But the status of a second job residing in an enterprise job scheduler for a Unix-based system may indicate one of the following example states: “Exited,” “Running,” “Suspended,” “Failed,” and such.